fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicktoons Academy Chapter 1
Author's notes: Here are links to subsequent chapters https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nicktoons_Academy_Chapter_2 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nicktoons_Academy:_Chapter_3 Chapter 1: It begins here... I woke up to the sun fiercly beaming down on my barely open eyes. After a while, I was able to get a grasp of the space I was in. I was in my room. My room was quite small., but not small enough to give claustrophobics a heart attack. The walls were light blue and the rug was dark red. When I lightly touched it, it felt softer then any teddy bear on earth. At the other end of the room were my game consoles and Nicktoons Funkos. After getting a quick grasp of my surroundings, I turned over to face the left side of the bed, near the left side was a end table with a clock sitting upon it. 8:00AM. Immediately after I finished looking at it I screamed. "OH NO! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" I screamed as I quickly got out of my bed and swung the door to my room open. I had no time. No time for breakfast. No time for fucking around. I had to get to school. Today was the first day of high school for me and being late was completely inexcusable. "Sorry mom! No time for breakfast! Gotta get to school!" I screamed as I ran past my mom, who was holding a plate of toast. Using my magic mind reading abilities, I heard my my mom's thoughts. "Curse that kid. I wasted 5 MINUTES on that toast..." she thought as I ran out the door. I ran past a bunch of houses and buildings and made multiple turns. All that was on my mind was "gottagettoschoolgottagettoschoolgottagettoschool..." Then suddenly, i tripped and landed on the stone cold concrete. And then I heard a voice "Hey." I looked up above me and saw a hand that appeared to belong to a man. I grabbed onto the hand and slowly got up. However when I was getting up, I saw him. His face...I will never forget it for as long as I live. The voice belonged to a boy who had tan skin, light blonde hair, pink eyes, and dog ears. He was wearing a orange scarf and a baggy dandelion colored outfit and brown old fashioned shoes. But the most defining part of him was...he looked so hansum. I could hear several voices in my head. "Who is he? Why is he so hansum? Why did I have to come face-to-face with such hansumnes,and on the first day of school of all days?" After I finished getting up, I had the urge...the urge to touch his beautiful, hansum face. I reached out my hand to touch his beautiful face, the epitome of hansumnes. But then, I jerked my hand back violently. "No..I can't. Must! Get! To school!" I thought as I turned around and ran towards where the school was at. Then, I suddenly bumped into something and fell down again but this time, my face wasn't on the pavement. I heard a harsh, stern voice that appeared to be that of a old woman's. "Get up!" I got up and saw a thin old woman with white hair in a bun and whom was wearing a long black dress with boots that were the same color. I spoke to the woman "Oh hi...who are you?" "My name is Ms Bitters." "Oh I-I'm sorry about that Ms Bitters, I was just in a rush to get to school on time. You see, I woke up VERY la-" "Shut up! Also you're not late, in fact you're actually quite early. Now get out of the way!" Ms Bitters then walked up to the door and took out a pair of keys. As she unlocked the door, crowds of students suddenly ran up the stairs and ran inside the building, trampling over Ms Bitters. "YOUR FIRST PERIOD IS ON THE SECOND FLOOR ON THE DOOR TO THE RIGHT!" I then ran through the crowd of students to the stairs that took me to where the 2nd floor was. However as I was running up the stairs, I tripped and fell down the stairs. Suddenly I felt someone grab on to my hand. As I got up I saw who the man was, it was that guy from earlier. I didn't know how to react so I just stood there, sweating, not knowing what emotion to express. "Are you okay?" the man said. Then I heard another voice. "You tripped and fell and started falling down a staircase of stairs. If not for Ren, today would've also been your last school day." "Why do I feel like I've heard that crap a million times even though I just now met you?" Ren said as he stared at a bald boy with an arrow on his face. Then the boy said while I was staring at him "Hi, I'm Aang (pronounced aung)" After I got up, I turned around to face a chubby young girl with red hair, pale skin, and cat ears and was wearing a seifuku and red sneakers. "Konichiwa! I'm Stimp-Chan!" She said as she ran up the stairs to her classroom. I walked up to where Ms Bitters told me to go to,math class. The classrooms was very neatly organised with desks spread out evenly. The walls were a desaturated cyan and on the walls was a blackboard. I saw that Stimp-Chan had already taken a seat, specifically the left middle seat. I chose to take my seat in the middle of the upper seats. Over time, more students came in and took their seats. An asian girl with black hair wearing a white shirt with a blue collar, a blue jacket, and a light blue shirt sat in the seat in the middle, A thin girl wearing red lipstick, a white shirt with a black and white striped bowtie, and a long black and white striped skirt sat in the seat right to mine, and shockingly, Ren( the boy who saved me from falling down the stairs) sat in the seat to the left of mine. After all the students finished getting in their seats, Ms Bitters walked into the classroom and sat on the chair in front of the her desk. "Greetings children, I'm Ms Bitters. I will be your teacher for most of the classes. I have very little faith in this class of filthy, disgusting children. But i'm still gonna try my best to teach this class everything you guys need to know for your inevitable future of doing the same paperwork over and over for the rest of your lives. To start off this school year, I will hand out a test for you guys to complete. This paper is due at the end of this period." Then Ms Bitters took out a stack of papers and placed one on each desk."I do not''' want to see anyone goofing around. If I catch you cheating, looking at another person's test, or simply not doing your work, your heading straight for the principle's office!" After the brief talk I went to pick up a pencil when I noticed...I didn't have a pencil. "Here, you can take one of my spares." the girl in the middle said as she handed me a mechanical pencil that was hot pink and neon green and looked very cool and 90's "Oh and by the way, i'm Phoebe." Fortunately, Ms Bitters didn't notice her talking to me because she was too buisy screaming at a boy wearing blue clothes who was sitting next to Aang. I immediately got to work on my test and finished it in 20 minutes. After I was done with the paper, I turned around to look at the other kids in the classroom(but not looking at their tests) and saw Stimp-Chan. I noticed that she wasn't holding her pencil the correct way. "Hey Stimp-Chan. That's not how you hold a pencil. You're supposed to hold it like this." I said as I showed her the correct way to hold a pencil. "Auburn Harlie De Smytheford! Don't help out other students while they're doing thier work! Also, WHY ARE YOU WEARING PAJAMAS TO SCHOOL!!!" I looked up to face Ms Bitters, who was staring at me with cold, fuming eyes. I then looked down and saw that I was wearing my Ren and Stimpy pajamas to school, I stared at myself in shock and embarassment. "Go to the changing room now and change. There should be some clothes laid out for you in there." Ms Bitters spoke as I ran out the door to find the changing room as Ms Bitters yelled across the door "The changing room should be down the stairs to the left of the bathrooms!" When I got to the changing room, there were 5 outfits laid out. A GIR shirt with blue jeans, A white tank top matched with orange shorts, A Seikfuku, a white long sleeved shirt with brown overalls, and a dark teal-grey cardigan with a hood that had pointed ears accumpanied by a beige skirt and black stokings. all of the outifts had a green splat on then that said "Nickelodeontm" I chose the first outfit and put it on with minimal effort. After that, I ran back to math class while also making sure not to trip and sat back in the seat I was in. I noticed that Ms Bitters had already taken my paper and everyone else's and was grading them with a red marker. After she was done, she handed them back to the students, who checked their papers to see if they got a good grade. I got an A-. "Hi Auburn, how did you do? I got an A+!" Phoebe said to me as I turned around to face her. We turned around to see Stimp-Chan, who was looking at her paper with sparkles in her eyes. "OMG DESUUUU! I GOT AN S!" Everyone in the classroom (except Ms Bitters) turned to her and stared in shock. "H-How is this possible? I thought teachers stopped giving people S's when they finished kindergarten!" Phoebe spoke as she took the paper for a moment and looked at it. "I don't get it! All I see are a bunch of scribbles! How did she get that good of a grade with '''this!" "Looks alright to me." said a black haired girl wearing green clothes. "I mean, just look at my paper! Totally normal right" The girl then took out her test that also had a bunch of scribbles on it that had an F. "Aww, don't worry. You'll do better next time." Stimp-Chan said as she turned aroung to face the wall as Phoebe spoke "This..this doesn't make any sense. How did Stimp-Chan get an S and yet Toph got an F despite the fact that they just wrote a bunch of scribble-" "HEY!! I was trying my beeeeest. ''Don't blame me just because i'm.." Toph then waved her hands over her eyes, hinting that she was blind. "I'm sorry Toph but...this just doesn't make sense." then the bell rang. Ms Bitters said as the class was exiting "Next period is gym class!!" "This outta be fun!" Toph responded with as she walked downstairs with Aang, some boy and some girl. "Sokka this is Auburn, Aurburn this is Sokka, Katara this is Auburn, Auburn this is Katara." "Oh hi-AAAAAAAAAAAA" Sokka started falling down the stairs. As he was falling, a hole opened in the ground, revealing another set of stairs. Katara ran down the stairs and grabbed Sokka by the hand as everyone stared in shock as she pulled Sokka up and they walked to the gym. "YOU WILL NEVER GET YOUR FILTHY, BACTERIA INFESTED HANDS ON ME, DIB! FOR I AM '''THE ALMIGHTY ZIIIIIIIM!!!!!'" Screamed a green-skinned boy with black hair and magenta clothes as he was being chased by a normal-skinned boy with black hair, a trenchcoat, and a blue shirt. I ran to stop Dib because he was chasing a green-skinned boy and discrimination is bad and Dib should feel bad. "What the hell woman! can't you see i'm trying to stop an alien from trying to take over this planet?!" "Seriously man, like what the fuck! just because he doesn't have ears and his skin is green doesn't mean he's an alien!" I screamed at him. "CHILDREN! SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET IN THE DAMN GYM!!!" then a overweight man wearing a yellow shirt and a hat as he pointed to the direction of the gym. I then ran to the gym as quickly as possible, for I didn't want to know what would happen if I refused. When I ran into the gym, I saw an old woman with white hair who was wearing a blue eskimo outfit accompanied by a man who was wearing samurai armor, an old man who was bald and had an arrow on his head, and another old man with grey hair and a red samurai outfit. "ALRIGHT! ALL BENDERS ON THE LEFT SIDE, ALL NON-BENDERS ON THE RIGHT, AND ALL NON-BENDER WOMEN IN THE CORNERS OF THE ROOMS!!" the man from earlier screamed as he pointed at the different sides of the room. "Spitz, this is their first day. There is no reason for you to be treating women this poorly-" "Yes there is! All women do nowadays is sit around on their fat asses all day texting and shit on their gizmos and crap. A women's true and only purpose in society is to tend their husband's house cooking and cleaning for them in sexy outfits to please the visitors." "SPITZ! QUIT THIS MISOGYNISTIC NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!! ALL PEOPLE DESERVED TO BE TREATED EQUALLY REGARDLESS OF THEIR GENDER!!!" The old woman then summoned a huge tidal wave as she raised her arms in the air. "Okay then, you win this time 'Kanna' but next '''time, I'll have my way with them!!" snarled Coach Spitz as he walked out the door leaving me and the other students alone with Kanna and the other 3. "I'm very sorry for that class, it's just that, well to put it nicely, he's not very sensitive with women, or anyone who isn't his definition of a 'perfect human'. I guess now you guys are stuck with us for the rest of the period, who I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Monk Gyatso, and the other old guy next to me is Iroh. You guys probably already know who Kanna is and...I honestly don't know who that other guy's name is, but just call him Captain." spoke one of the old men as he walked up to me and shaked my hand. "Hey, I haven't seen you around these parts, eh? Well, even if you can't bend, you can still do other things, like run around the bulding, play Pai Sho, practice basketball, play Pai Sho, Pretend to be a bender, play Pai Sho..." "Okay thanks for the suggestions uh...Gyatso. Sounds like you ''really ''like Pai Sho." "Yes, I love it a lot. I hope we can play it together one day, oh and you can also-" "Gyatso! This is no time for getting off-topic to talk about...whatever the hell Pai Sho is! Cut the crap and '''get to the point!!!" Interrupted Captain as he stepped in between us and shoved Gyatso. Then Iroh stepped in "Captain, calm down. After all, what's wrong with learning something new everyday." "Well how Pai Sho relevant in this situation?" "Even small things are worth learning about. Even if they seem irelevant now, it won't hurt to look back on the small things in life." "Now's not the time for life advice, now's the time for getting off your ass to do stuff and never look back! Now let's see who can do this?" Then Captain stepped back and pointed at both me and Stimp-Chan. "You two! Get over here and show them what fighting looks like!" "But I don't want to-" then Captain stepped up to the bleachers and grabbed Stimp-Chan by the arm and dragged her down as I got out of my seat. SHUT UP! NOW GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT!!!" "NO! FIGHTING IS SIN!" "YOU PREACHY BITCH!!!" Captain then threw her straight into a pole, bending it when Stimp-Chan collided with it. I ran down the bleachers to where Stimp-Chan was and hugged her while crying. As I stepped back, I looked down and saw her panties which were white and in the center was a light blue male symbol. Feeling curious and when no one was looking, I lightly pulled down her panties and saw a corndog. "WHAT THE HELL, SHE'S A MAN??!?!?!?!?!?!?" I thought. I quickly pulled his panties back up. And just in time to, as Ren burst opened the door. "STIMPY!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed and ran up to Stimpy, picked him up, and carried him out the door. I chose to follow him, fearing for Stimpy's life as I ran out the door and into the hallway. Ren ran into the school office and I ran in too and spotted Ren talking to a red haired nurse with green square glasses. "NURSE! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH MY FRIEND! DO SOMETHING!!" Well, he does look like she-I mean he has taken quite a blow, wait here while I-" "I DONT HAVE ALL DAY, WHAT IF HE'S NEAR DEATH!?!??!" "Calm down, everything will be alrigh-" "FIXITFIXITFIXITFIXITFIXITFIXITFIXITFIXITFIXITFIXIT..." The nurse than rushed to her office and quickly came back with a roll of tape bandages(???). She wrapped the tape around Stimpy's head and carried him to her office. I ran inside the room after Ren. "He should wake up again in a couple of hours. Now go back to your 2nd period." Advised the nurse to Ren. As he was about to walk out the door he saw me. "Oh...h-h-hi Ren...I didn't disturb you, did I" "N-N-No you were just...unexpected." "Can I walk back to gym with you?" "Yes." as I walked back to class, I could only stare at his hansum face. After a couple periods, I walked back to the office to see how Stimpy was doing. As I walked into the room, I was shocked to find Ren and Stimpy making out and it was very hot and sexy but I knew that disturbing others while were making out was a sin so I quickly closed the door and peaked from a small opening in the door. After about 10 minutes, they stopped making out and I ran to where 7th period was, science class. Just like math class, the class room was very organised but this time, there were more seats(4x4 rather than 3x3) and there were glass flasks filled with fluids and the blackboard was a futuristic screen alongside more sciencey crap. I took my seat in the right corner of the room next to a girl with short black hair, a black tank top, a black striped skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, and black boots who looked very gothic and edgy. "Hi! I'm Auburn, what's your name?" "UUUUUUHHH, that greeting's so normie and gay, just like my parents." "Oh, i'm very sorry." "It's okay. I'm just different from other people. By the way, I'm Sam." After our quick exchange of words, that black and white girl from math class sat in the seat above mine and turned to face me. "Hello, my name is Oblina and I hope we get to know each other throughout the school ye-" "UUUUUUUUHHHHHHH, can this classroom get anymore gay?!??!?!" "Oh I uh I'm sorry uuuh-" "I'm Sam." Well, that just got awkward very fast. After everyone got in their seats (Ren And Stimpy both sat in the upper middle, Phoebe sat next to Oblina, Toph sat in the other corner of the room next to Aang, and Katara and Sokka sat next to Phoebe.) a beige dog wearing classes stepped in to the room and sat at his desk. "G-G-G-G-Greetings students. To start o-o-o-o-o-o-off the school year, we a-a-are g-g-g-g-going to be l-l-l-earning about elements and..." as he was talking, Sam whispered in to my ear "help me, why is this so gay..." "A-A-A-As an introduction, I'm K-K-K-Keswick and I'll be your science teacher this s-s-s-s-school year. here are your science books." Then Keswick placed a science book on everyone's desk. "T-T-T-To begin, turn your books to page 10 and read to page 15." As Keswick was walking to his desk, he saw Dib(who was sitting in the upper far left seat) raising his hand. "Yes Dib." "Mr Keswick, would you believe me if I said that the green boy with no ears in the seat to the far right was an alien sent from outer space to destroy earth?" "I'll believe you when you realize how stupid this alien nonsense is, now turn to page 10 and think about how insensivitive your being." Dib reluctantly opened his book as Zim silently laughed before also opening his book. I started reading and made it to page 15 in about 10 minutes, though I decided to read a couple more pages to get ahead of the other students. While reading, I tried my best not to look at the corndogs when the teacher wasn't looking because vandalism is bad and you can get arrested for it. After 10 more minutes I decided to stop reading and see how the other students were doing, since Keswick didn't say anything about getting in trouble for talking to other students. "Sup Sam, how're things going?" "Much better greeting, and I'm doing fine." "So, you have any friends?" "Yes, there's this boy named Danny and some black kid whose name I can't remember, I think the'yre in the other classroom. Tell them I said hi when this period is over." "Okay." I then decided to talk to Oblina also. "Hi Oblina, how's it going?" "Fine, you?" "Fine also." "How do you feel about this class." "This fine classroom is the finest out of all fine classrooms." "Okey." "I heard you talking to Sam about her friends, I also have some too. There's this boy named Ickis....Well I guess it's more of a 'Love-hate' friendship if you know what I mean. Though I do get along quite well with Krumm, but he's in a different school. I might introduce you to him someday." "Interesting..." "Well, I gotta read this last page and then I'm done for this period. After school, I'm gonna go attend curriculums to further my education." "HEY AUBURN!!!" Screamed Stimpy after I was finished talking to Oblina. "Oh, hi Stimpy." "THANKS 4 BEING THERE FOR ME WHEN I WAS UNCONSCIUS DESUUUUUU:3" "You're welcome Stimpy. You seem to really like Ren don't you?" "I do. Ren-Kun is so hansum and he's always bin there for me. I also like mayonaise just as much but not as much as the hansumnes that is Ren-Kun:3" Then the bell rang. I waved goodbye to Sam, Oblina, ans Stimpy and walked down the stairs. As I was about to walk out the door, I suddenly heard Ren's voice. "Hi. So, where do you live?" " Oh I live at -REDACTED TO PROTECT MY IDENTITY-." "My house is quite close to that place, can we walk home together?" "Yes." Then I and Ren walked out the door and walked home together with Stimpy, who was fine with it. When I got home, I waved Ren goodbye as he walked to wher he lived. Today was an interesting day, I got to meet lots of friends and overall, It was a gret day. However...I can't stop thinking about him. Ren and his...Hansum Face. *End of Chapter 1* Category:Crossovers